Foward to Time
by stereoheartrukia
Summary: As the gang fight akuma's they are secretly attacked by the noah, capturing and doing stuff to poor miranda tyki/miranda
1. The Dream

**

* * *

**

Forward to Time

**I don't own D. Gray Man! Katsura-chan does. =(**

**This story is about Tyki and Miranda duh!!! XD**

**As Miranda and the others fight akuma to fend themselves they are secretly attacked by the Noah's. They fight but unfortunately they lost Miranda. Oh! But she found in a very large bed unconscious.**

**Note: Miranda's and everyone's thoughts will be italic.**

**

* * *

**_As I dream that my friends, are one by one passing me as if I don't exist. I rush towards them but I felt a harsh pull, as I turn my head slightly to my right, I notice theirs a hand on my hip. Then ever so swiftly I turn my head to left and to no, surprise I see another hand but slowly moving upwards. I try to pry myself away from the hands grips but to no prevail. Slowly the left hand was moving higher. I yelped in surprise as I felt the kneeing my left breast, I began to struggle. I smelled wine; no I felt warm breath coming from behind me. Then I felt it biting of someone on my neck, a wave of strange pleasure engulfed me. I tried to turn around but when I did, I met face to face of whom, was taking advantage of me…Tyki Mikk. _

_To my surprise and anger I swiftly moved away from him but to be caught by him. But as I stomp on his feet I take my chance to flee away. I began to run but sensed that he was coming closer, I was right he was a few feet away. I looked at him suspiciously as the man was moving closer to me. I blinked an eye as I felt something in it, I rubbed my till. Tyki was right in front me, he picked me up threw up against a wall. I heard his voice, by my ear and I clearly him say "your mine, and no one else's." A sharp pain came to me and I zoned out._

_

* * *

_

As the sun's rays came through the window, I awaked in my dorm. I remember the dream I had last night. Strangely I wonder why? I entered my bathroom to shower and to relief myself from that dream. As I dry my body with my towel I warp it around my body, came out of the bathroom. To my surprise I see Lavi, Allen, Krory, and Kanda all standing there. In utter shock I yelped and turned to high heel to the bathroom and slam the door.

"Sorry Miranda-san" said Allen.

"Yeah, sorry we had a little ruffle and we kind of, landed on your room" said Lavi.

"Tch! if it wasn't for bean sprout and stupid rabbit who was messing around with my breakfast, I wouldn't have destroyed the door!" said Kanda.

"It's ALLEN, BAKANDA!!" said Allen.

"I think we scared her" said Krory.

* * *

PLZ!!! REVIEW

Well that's the first chapter, this also my first story so please review!!


	2. The Mission

**

* * *

**

Forward to Time

**I don't own D. Gray Man! Katsura-chan does. =(**

**This story is about Tyki and Miranda duh!!! XD**

**As Miranda and the others fight akuma to fend themselves they are secretly attacked by the Noah's. They fight but unfortunately they lost Miranda. Oh! But she found in a very large bed unconscious.**

**Note: Miranda's and everyone's thoughts will be italic.**

**

* * *

**

As I put my ear at the door to listen…I heard nothing, I stepped out of the bathroom on to come to face to face with all them again.

"Hyaaa!" screamed Miranda.

"Whoa! Sorry Miranda we didn't mean to bus…t your door" said a blushing Lavi.

"Ehhh!" was all what Allen said, trying to cover the blush that was coming to form.

"Ok let's go everyone, let's get out of here" said Krory, who was trying to cover his eye's.

"Tch! What are you idiot talking about" said Kanda, turning around to meet Miranda's some what wet body frame.

"Please! Leave I really like to change." muttered Miranda. After a minute or two, they still haven't left. They notice that, they should leave.

"SORRY! Miranda about your door, yu-chan will fix it" said Lavi.

"Stupid Rabbit, don't call me that or I'll cut you down. And I won't fix that door, because you're the one who caused everything." said an angry Kanda.

As they left no one not even Miranda herself, notice a dark shadow overlooking through the window. After she changed to her exorcist uniformed. She went down to the dining room to eat breakfast. Luckily she hasn't caused any accidents.

PLZ!!! REVIEW

Well that's the first chapter, this also my first story so please review!!

* * *

She was called over by Lenalee and they both headed to Supervisor Komui office. When they got there Miranda noticed everyone was there, in utter embarrassment she tripped over a stack of papers. She fell on the ground with an "oof" sound. Lenalee helped her up, while she was apologizing many times.

"Well then since everyone has been gathered now I you guys to go to this town in Norway" said Komui.

"Well where is this town at?" asked Lavi.

"The town is Hvisten. It said to be home of an innocence, and want you guys to check it out." replied Komui.

"Then why are so many of us are going then?" asked Allen.

"Good Question, because I don't want to risk this innocence to be the heart." replied Komui.

"Well then, let's go everyone!" said Lavi.

After they were dismissed they went in their dorm and gather their items needed for the trip. As Miranda was about to close well…what's left of her door closed. She felt a voice saying "your mine!" she shivered at the thought of it. She headed out with everyone else along. They made it to their train in time, and gathered food for the way. As everyone started to doze off Miranda stayed awake for little while longer, and dosed off as well.

__

I run, as fast I could before his hands can reach me. I trip on something and I see his figure again…but this time he was shirtless. I tried to crawl away but he caught me, he twisted me around and straggle me in between him. He lowered his face to me and we were nose to nose, I started to breath heavily. I heard him say "What a very cute face you have there" and he repeated "your mine" in a whisper and claimed my lips with such possessiveness that I…

* * *


	3. The Love Bites

**

* * *

**

Forward to Time

**I don't own D. Gray Man! Katsura-chan does. =(**

**This story is about Tyki and Miranda duh!!! XD**

**As Miranda and the others fight akuma to fend themselves they are secretly attacked by the Noah's. They fight but unfortunately they lost Miranda. Oh! But she found in a very large bed unconscious.**

**Note: Miranda's and everyone's thoughts will be italic.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously in chapter two:__**I run, as fast I could before his hands can reach me. I trip on something and I see his figure again…but this time he was shirtless. I tried to crawl away but he caught me, he twisted me around and straggle me in between him. He lowered his face to me and we were nose to nose, I started to breath heavily. I heard him say "What a very cute face you have there" and he repeated "your mine" in a whisper and claimed my lips with such possessiveness that I…**_

* * *

As I felt a harsh shake on my left shoulder, my comrades waked me, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's ok, we just arrived" said Lenalee.

"Don't sweat it, Miranda well all fell asleep, thanks to Yu we would have missed the stop" said Lavi.

"I said don't call me that, stupid rabbit!" said Kanda

_As we all left the train, we asked for directions but to no lead to the town. We figured that it was abandoned hence everyone one gave them a look of 'what are you talking about?' We went in search for the finder, we found him on the opposite side of train station. When we catch up with each other and listened as the finder told us that the only way to get to Hvitsten was to pass a we looked for a hotel near by, we saw one but unfortunately, it was full of aristocrats that were having a family reunion. We left the hotel to find our self walking for hours finally came to a stop and found a lodge hotel near by. We stopped there and luckily, there was room for everyone. We checked in, the lodge they we are given had three rooms all with two beds. Lenalee and I took the room in left, Allen and Lavi took the one next to ours, and finally Krory and Kanda got the room next to the bathroom. The finder was sleeping in the living room hence thee was no room left. Lenalee and stayed awake for a little while talking about how our lives changed, when each of us found out that they are able to connect to innocence. We slowly drifted to sleep, a very wanted sleep. I closed my eye's and fell to sleep hoping, that I will not see that dream again…but then again, why was I having those dreams, I'm not that type of young woman to dream that._

* * *

_I opened my eye's, to see that I am not at home. I looked around and the surroundings we are rather comfy. I heard a voice "Ah! You're awake now" I turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw Tyki sitting in a small table chair close to the window. "For a moment I thought, you we're going to sleep for eternity." said Tyki with cold tone in the end. "What am I doing here?" I asked him with a glare, only to receive a grunt for an answer, I turned slightly to the right and looked down and to my surprise, and I was half-naked on the bed. I was about to scream but, out of nowhere I was pushed on the bed. Tyki pushed me down so fast that, I didn't notice him take off his shirt, he again straggled me keeping me close to him. I stared at him with wide eyes, I heard him say, "Are you afraid of me, my lady exorcist?" I was about to open my mouth to say something but, his lips came crashing down to mine. He was kissing his enemy, he began to nibble on my lower lip asking for entrance I refused him and kept my lips closed. I felt his hands starting to roam around my body, I squeaked when I felt him beginning rub left breast. He took that opportunity to plunge his tongue inside my mouth, his tongue began massaging my own. I arms moved around his neck as I began to respond to him kiss. I felt his mouth form a smirk against mine, he pulled his lips away. He lowered his head and whispered " you are mine now and forever" he said as he bit down on my neck, he let go of my breast and snaked his arm's around my waist. He looked at me, with an intensive stare. I stared back, but he then lowered his face towards the middle of my exposed breast. He tenderly nibbled and licked to leave a mark, I whimpered in pleasure. He took one of my hands and intertwined our fingers together, I blushed no one has ever done that to me. I looked at him and I slowly moved upwards towards his lip's, I began to breath heavily and I closed the gap between us. Moreover, we kissed pushing me down to the pillows; I left his lips in need for air. "May I, continue or do you want stop?" asked Tyki, I looked at his for a moment "And what happens, if I refuse?" I asked. "Then I'll continue" he said in a very nostalgic way. He lowered his face towards my breast, I felt him grope my left breast while he began sucking on my right nipple. I moaned in pleasure unable to hide the fact that it felt good. His tongue worked pleasures on goes, his tongue twirling it around my breast, as he stops lowers his head, and he kisses my flat abdomen. I blushed at the fact that he started spreading my legs and placing himself in between. "I'm going to discard this!" I heard him say. His hands went to my bottom and groped my cheeks, my blush darkened as he began to pull on my panties. He slowly pull them off reveling my womanhood to him, I felt his stare and immediately started covering myself. However, to be stopped by his hand's "It's going to hurt" whispered Tyki. He used his powers to make his clothes fall off; I blushed as I notice his manhood pointing straight up. I looked away and I heard him chuckle and he once more spreads my legs open again. "After this there will be no turning back, you will be mine," he said in a very possessive tone, he placed himself in between me again. I felt his manhood rubbing against my hot core; his lips fell upon mine and in one push, he thrust into me. He muffled my screams of pain with his lips and tongue; however, he kept thrusting inside of me slowly. As the pain went away, I began to feel the pleasure I moaned, and that made him quicken his pace. Our pelvises meet thrust after thrust, when I reached my limits he kept thrusting in until he released inside oozing the pain. He collapsed on top of me, and rolled over so I can be in top; he began to mumble something about mine and drifted to sleep…_

* * *

I waked by the sun's ray flashing through the curtain's I looked over to my left and Lenalee was still asleep. I slowly get out of bed and I noticed something, at the far end of the bed, I walked to the other end of the bed to see a white shirt hanging there. I almost fainted, but when I felt a hand on my mouth and I looked over to whom it was…it was Tyki Mikk himself. "If you do anything, I will have your friends be killed" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded in agreement fearing for my friends life's. He took me in to the bathroom and shut the door.

"You are mine and I won't let you leave me alone you got that?" he told her in a very serious voice. "I don't belong to you or to anyone" I mumbled, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. He pulled me to were the mirror was, he ripped open my shirt and her eyes widened to surprise that her neck was marked with love bites all cross shape. He pulled on her shirt some more and revealed a huge cross bite mark in between her breast. "With this as proof, you are considered as mine and no will touch you!" he said nibbled on her neck.I really wish this be a dream…


	4. Noah's kiss Vs Exorcist kiss

* * *

Ok here's chapters 4

Sorry, for the late update school started and had a crap load of homework.

Ok let us get on with the mushy crap!

Katsura-chan still owns -Man =[ Can't wait till it comes out again!! It's still suspended till katsura feels better. =[

* * *

**_Previously in Chapter 4: I waked by the sun's ray flashing through the curtain's I looked over to my left and Lenalee was still asleep. I slowly get out of bed and I noticed something, at the far end of the bed, I walked to the other end of the bed to see a white shirt hanging there. I almost fainted, but when I felt a hand on my mouth and I looked over to whom it was…it was Tyki Mikk himself. "If you do anything, I will have your friends be killed," he whispered into my ear, I nodded in agreement fearing for my friends lives. He took me in to the bathroom and shut the door. "You are mine and I won't let you leave me alone you got that?" he told her in a very serious voice. "I don't belong to you or to anyone" I mumbled, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. He pulled me to where the mirror was, he ripped open my shirt and her eyes widened to surprise that her neck was marked with love bites all cross shape. He pulled on her shirt some more and revealed a huge cross bite mark in between her breast. "With this as proof, you are considered as mine and no will touch you!" he said nibbled on her neck. I really wish this be a dream…_**

* * *

As she pulled away from his grip, she turned and looked at him with anger and fear mixed together.

"How did you leave these marks?" she asked.

"Tsk, tsk! Have you already forgotten our little round from last night! I might say I'm impressed." he answered her with grin.

"W…hat I never had slept with you at all." I whispered

"Oh but you did my dear and I say; I enjoyed the opera." his grin growing wider.

"What did you do to me?" I screeched in a whispered.

"It's not what I did, it's what Road did. You should know by now that Roads' power is to travel dimensions even dreams." he answered with another sly grin. '_Hm! That must have been a slap across her face, her eyes shout out shock'_ thought Tyki.

Miranda's eyes widen at the surprise of what she was just told. Under her shock she felt her body was melting, it was a sudden urge to have him in her again…she collected her thoughts and drowned them deep in her mind.

"Then…why where you there and not her? she asked throwing some anger at her question.

In a blink he was standing behind her, warped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her into him. She felt his warm breath against her ear.

He whispered, "Because I might end up making your body **MINE**, and I have this feeling that I might enjoy this." he said as he licked her cheek. She blushed as he did that, he applied more pressure around her waist making, her whimper.

"Don't get in the way of battle my little exorcist…I want you alive" He said in a very serious tone. His grip loosens just enough to turn her around and claimed her lips, and with that he soon let her go passed through the wall.

"I don't believe it…he just…what am I going to do?" She talked to herself.

Miranda took her shower and was beginning to dry herself, looking over the half fogged up mirror she the notice the mark's turning redder. She gasped and quickly put her clothes on, rushing out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall, only to bump into Kanda, her eyes widen in terror.

"S…orry!" Miranda wailed out.

"Watch where you're going clumsy woman" Retorted Kanda with a sneered. With that Kanda made his way to the bathroom, ignoring her existence. Miranda felt a sharp pang of sadness when that happen, she felt useless.

Miranda made it to her room to see Lenalee, getting prepare for a shower.

"Good, Morning!" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Ah! Ye…s, Good Morning Lenalee-san" I said with a smile.

"Did you already take a shower Miranda-san?" she asked

"Yes, I have" I replied.

"Is water still warm?" she asked.

"I don't know, I bumped into Kanda-san in the hallway and he made his way to the bathroom." I said.

"Well then I must wait, till it's unoccupied" She said with a smile.

They made their way to the living room only to meet with the Finder awake and Kanda as well.

"Good, Morning" They both said about the same time.

They laughed when they noticed this. The finder replied to their welcome with a smile and well Kanda…let just say he was not a morning person.

"Well I will take my shower" said Lenalee and she walked off.

Miranda sat on the couch furthest away from Kanda, not wanting to be near him. The finder said he will go into town to ask if there is a forest path to take. When he left the lodge felt so empty, Miranda stoop up thinking that she will make some tea or coffee for everyone.

"Where are you going?" asked Kanda.

"I…w..as going to make some tea….would you like some?" she replied.

"Tch! Fine with me" He turned his face away.

"Sorry! If I troubled you" She said.

Miranda made her way to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients for tea. By sheer luck, Miranda had no accidents what so ever. She silently prayed that it would stay that way. She severed for herself and Kanda. Giving the cup to him, which he gladly accepted she went back to her original spot. Miranda blew at the tea hence it was still hot. She felt the stare of dark blues eyes, Miranda turned her head upwards to see Kanda staring at her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kanda asked.

"…Ahhh! N…o!" Miranda said while shaking her hands with a no.

"Very well, then I might as well do this" He said as he got up from the couch he sat in. And sat next to her. Miranda turned her head towards him, looking at him with a confused face.

"Do…w…hat?' She asked.

"This!" as Kanda pressed his lips gently on hers.

Miranda's only thoughts were **_'EHHHHH!'_**

Well That's it for chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed it

And yes I also love the Miranda&Kanda couple =3


	5. Interesting

Sorry; For the extremly long over due update. I'm really sorry I have't updated like I promised. Things got in the way and I completely utterly forgot about updating. But from now on I will update as soon as I can :)

I hope you like it and thank you for the encouragment, through out the years :)

Now I dont own -man Katsura-chan does.

Here goes Chapter 5. Has the world gone mad?

* * *

Previous Chapter:_** "Are you afraid of me?" Kanda asked.**_

_**"…Ahhh! N…o!" Miranda said while shaking her hands with a no.**_

_**"Very well, then I might as well do this" He said as he got up from the couch he sat in. And sat next to her. Miranda turned her head towards him, looking at him with a confused face.**_

_**"Do…w…hat?' She asked.**_

_**"This!" as Kanda pressed his lips gently on hers.**_

_**Miranda's only thoughts were 'EHHHHH!'**_

* * *

Her mind was black all she can do was think _"What just happened?"_

He pulled away, and looked at her face. He smirked, she was in shock and utterly confused. Her face paled and realization as the occuring events that just happened.

"Why d-did..you do that?" She asked trembling as if he would say cruch her.

"Because I am a man and I also have needs as a man." He said, no emotions but irration was sensed.

She stared at him, face turning red. She got up and left him alone in the living room. She rushed to the bedroom she shared with Lenalee and sat on her bed. Her mind was running circles; not only was she kissed by the enemy but from a comrade as well. Her heart pounding in fear if Tykii were to find out...she gasped.

_"What if..he saw what just happened..."_ She thought. She clutched her hand to her chest, fear eminent in her eye's.

"I have to protect them...But how?" She said.

That moment Lenalee walked in the room, hair wet but kept in a medium size bob cut. She looked up and smiled at Miranda. She smiled in return, and it gave her new found hope...that maybe just maybe she can protect them.

* * *

"I shouldn't have done that..."Kanda whispered.

He was for sure that Miranda, would hate him now. But what's done is done, no turning back. If she chooses to forget and move on with her life fine...However, if she chooses to ask more in depth as to what he meant then maybe just maybe he can get her.

With that settled in his mind; he didn't sense the footsteps of two fellow exorcits. He grunted when he heard the annoying sound of a voice, coming closer and louder.

"Ah! Allen was that your stomach growling?" Asked Lavi.

"Heehee Yea!" Sweatdropped Allen.

"Ah! Yuu-chan is awake" Said Lavi.

"I told you; if you keep calling me by that name I will cut you down..." Sneered Kanda.

With the boy's started arguing. Throwing fist and pulling hair feet upon each other faces every now and then and constant banging of hits and kicks at each other.

* * *

"My oh my, they are at it again." Said Lenalee.

" Ah I hope they dont hurt each other." Said Miranda.

"Well let's go meet them now before they do something unavoidable" Said Lenalee fixing her uniform and slipping into shoes.

"I'll join you in a few I still need to pack up a little in case of injuries and necesities" Miranda said.

"Good idea, Miranda thank you for taking great care of us." She said with a smile and left towars the roudy boys. Leaving a flushed face Miranda happy that she was usefull.

"I will protect them..." She whispered.

Collecting bandages, ointments and other medical objects; she started to feel her skin burn lightly she scratched her neck a few times til she couldnt stop and her neck turned red. She walked to the mirror and gasped at the damage she caused to her neck. The hickey cross got redder and a little bit more purple bruising more at the scratching she caused.

She blushed as her skin made contact with bruise, her thoughts going to the dream that wasn't just a dream but also a reality. She fixed her curly wavy locks and relaxed herself covering her neck with her uniform jacket.

"I hope this would be the last time, this ever happens" She muttered. She packed her things and went out the room to meet the other.

* * *

In another dimension, Tykii and Road are laying on a cushioned bed soft enough that Road herself sanked in a blissful dream.

"Thing's are going to get interesting" Tykii whispered with an awful grin.

* * *

Well that's it for now, I promise to update much more often now that I have inspiration all over again. I honestly wouldn't be able to do this with you guys support I thank every and each reader who love this story. It is my first story and if you want I can do more stories. :)

Reviews & Harsh words of truth are welcomed since I honestly know I suck at writing :D


	6. Tease

Back :D Sorry for the Cliffhanger, Ultra Busy with my family. (Sister had a divorce, to help with her ex taking 95% of the objects in the house :|)

Thank you everyone for your support minna.

I'll attempt to make the chapters longer :)

* * *

**Previously in Ch.5:**

_In another dimension, Tykii and Road are laying on a cushioned bed soft enough that Road herself sanked in a blissful dream._

_"Thing's are going to get interesting" Tykii whispered with an awful grin._

_**Ch.6: Disturbingly Handsome**_

**Tykii POV**:

I stare at the purple silked canopy, the room was lit by candles. The scent of Tobacco smoke filled the air, I lit my 7th cigarraite the taste of Nicatine fills my taste buds. This taste it isn't like the taste; of that woman I claimed as my own. No her taste is far greater than Nicatine, it was for more juicier and sweet with a dash or sourness.

"I wonder what she's doing at this moment?" I asked to myself.

"Probably getting herself killed in battle" Mumbled Road in her sleep.

I stare down at her for a moment, look up an awful image arose to my mind. It plagued me the thought of having her covered in her blood, her ivory skinned body tainted with dirt and blood. Her eyes plainfully loosing light and turning into empty shells of black.

I grinned, yes a perfect portrait painted in mind. But alas I am still human and I am as they say "in love" with the fragile woman.

I admit she has wits and resolve, however how long will it last? How long will her resolve take her? Will I ever get to taste her again? Will she ever let me take her at her own will?

My mind it's being in a sense controlled by a mere girl; who doesnt believe in herself. I smirk at the thought of having her under me, again squirming to let go of her. Her soft skin graising my own making it burn. I groan it is too painful to go on like this I need that woman to hold my needs.

"Maybe I should pay, my woman a visit." Grinned Tykii.

* * *

**Miranda's POV**:

I stare up at the sky, wondering why do these marks burn. My skin feels irritated underneath my clothes; especially the one mark on my chest... It painfully burns.

"Miranda are you alright? You seem a little distracted." Asked Lenalee.

"I'm alright just admiring the trees, their beautiful." I asnwered with smile.

"That they are; it's a shame that these Akuma's tend to destroy them." Said Lenalee with a frown.

"Ah.. But they always return to their rightful glory one day!" Exclaimed Allen.

"Allen is right they will come back one day." Added Lavi.

"Yes you're right they will come back one day" I said with a smile towards the sky.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

As they walk through the forest path they got closer and closer to there destination. A sudden chill of discomfort hit them. The smell of blood and dread was in the air.

"Be prepared guy's, I sense them close!" Said Allen his head turning legt and right.

"Ah..." They said.

As Allen looked up he spots a Lvl.4 Akuma, grinning like a lunatic.

"Die you Exorcist!" Launching towards them to attack.

"Attactivate Dark Boots!" Screamed Lenalee, jumping high and releasing pressure from her feet and up in the air she went.

"Activate Mugen!" Kanda roared into stance and jumped up as well.

"You guys go ahead, we'll take care of this one!" Yelled Lenalee as she kicked the Akuma to her left.

"Die Exo-Arrrg!" Lvl.4 Shreaked as Kanda sliced an arm off.

Dodging their attacks, a panicked strucked Akuma kept them distracted. It's smiling like as if his efforts of were going to be worth all the gold in the world. Lenalee released pressure from her boots, once more and flew up higher than the Lvl.4; sending a kick above its cranium.

"Arrrrgh!" Lvl.4 Screamed as it began to loose balance and fall, Kanda took the opportunity slice it in half letting it fall and explode on the ground. Drawing back his Mugen back into his seath, and Lenalee boots reverting back into anklets.

"Let's go catch up with the others." Lenalee stated, Kanda nodding and they begin to head off.

* * *

**Miranda POV:**

I hear the sound of explosion, and I whip my head towards the sound. I am worried for my friends safety. My heart thumps in fear _'What if they dont make it?' 'Are they alright?' _My mind was running wild.

"Their alright Miranda, they know how to take care of themselves." Said Allen with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, your right!" I said with a smile. _'He's right, they do know how to take care of themselves.' _ My thought's were interrupted when my marks began to burn and ache. I wince in pain why does it hurt they were just bruises.

"Well what do we have here?" That voice I know that voice all too well. I look up and standing in all his glory; Tykii staring down at me. My marks began to burn and ache, I place a fisted hand on my chest wincing in pain. I look up and he smirks at me, making my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

He attacked Allen and Lavi, leaving me no chances to activate Time Record. I panicked that once Tykii was going to thrust his hand into Allen's chest again, I ran towards them getting in between them. His hand going through my side, pain immediatly scortching through me. I felt him bring me close to him, my face on his chest pain making me loose conscience.

I heard Allen scream, and Lavi frozen in place. I look up and see Tykii, his face in displeasure and anger. He looks down, I feel helpless his stare burning through me. His hold me was tight, and he calls upon a Dream Gate from Road. Loosing consciousness, I hear my friends screams as i drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Tykii POV:**

I glare at the woman in my arms, how dare she get in the way? I lay her on the bed and slowly strip her off her uniform, I view her wound and patch her up the best way i can.

She was alive, that was for certain her chest kept moving up and down. I noticed the Hickeys were still bright red and purplelish. I smirk, she was mine for the taking but she was injured so I let her sleep it off.

I lay next to her enjoying the smoothness of her skin, her breast out in the open covered in bandages, she still manage to have a white lace bra on as well, her legs were also exposed to my touch and vision.

"What a _**'Tease'**_ you are my lady!" Whispered Tykii.

* * *

**GAWD** I finally updated, sorry for the lateness but my family comes first, and I turned 19; 3 days ago :) I feel pretty old now xD

Well please review and critizie me C:

See you Next time :)


End file.
